Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to natural language processing, more specifically, to interactive reporting systems based upon natural language processing.
Description of the Related Art
Organizations are in need for quick, usable intelligence in order to drive their business needs, such as market research and customer perception. Currently, a data analyst analyzes data such as consumer reviews, product reviews, and marketing data to generate reports. The final reports may contain charts, text, images and other information based on data from disparate data sources such as social media, product reviews, surveys, chat logs, contact center paper files, and other sources. The data analyst must understand the business request, interpret the request, generate a query, and generate one or more static reports.
It is the goal of the data analyst and report user to derive sufficient information in a short period of time in order to make business decisions in a minimal amount of time. Currently, the data analyst manually creates the database query, analyzes and organizes the returned dataset, and organizes the information for reporting.
Many users would prefer to initiate the process with a natural language request and interact with the results for confirmation or additional insight. It would be advantageous for the art to have system and process for receipt of a natural language request and an interactive reporting interface in response the request.